


Summer Rain

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Foursome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this short word-picture for <a href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://danachan.livejournal.com/"><b>danachan</b></a>'s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pipathon/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pipathon/"><b>pipathon</b></a> (and if you love Pippin, especially but not only a grown-up Peregrin Took, go check over there!) I meant to post it in my journal for V-Day, and *completely* forgot. Better late than never, I guess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Title: Summer Rain  
Fandom: LOTR hobbitfic  
Pairing: Merry/Estella/Pippin/Diamond  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Het, slash. femslash, hobbitpile, OT4, etc  
Written for: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), with all my love. And with thanks to [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) for her inspiring art.  
Disclaimer: Hobbits aren't mine. I just love them.   


Diamond's never been so warm.

A wet summer's night without, rain drumming on the roof, and a warm evening within in Merry and Estella's bed, and Diamond feels she could never be cold again. Estella holds her here trembling as they watch Pippin tilt his head back, gasping aloud, hear Merry's low chuckle as he tips his chin forward to kiss him. No matter the icy weather, to thaw to steaming she'd but have to recall this sight of Pippin twisting in pleasure, flushed and moaning in the same pattern as the snap of Merry's hips, and with it the soft strength of Estella's arms around her and legs twined with hers, Estella's breasts and belly pillowy against her back and Estella's voice a thread of heat in her ear.

"See our lads, Diamond? " Estella whispers, her lips soft and hot on Diamond's ear, her teeth sharp and bright on Diamond's eartip, and Diamond shakes within the circle of her arms, swallowing her own whimper down to better hear Pippin's sweet breathless groaning. "Look at them together." Pippin presses his face to Merry's throat, one arch of tormented pleasure as he thrusts into Merry's fist; Estella tugs at her eartip till Diamond can't help her own gasp Merry looks up at them with dark laughing eyes even as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Pippin's shoulder. "See how handsome they both are in their passion. It's the sweetest thing ever to watch them so, isn't it?"

It is, the sweetest and the hottest. Pippin's tossing his head now, sweat glinting on his brow; he's coming to his peak, so ruddy his freckles are almost washed away, and Merry growls as his kiss to Pippin's shoulder becomes a bite and his hands tighten round Pippin's hip and cock. Diamond writhes with him, pressing her breasts into Estella's cupping hands with the arch of her back, and the flare of heat spilling along her spine makes her neck droop her head back to Estella's shoulder.

But before Diamond's eyes can fall shut, Stel tugs at her ear with those merciless little teeth, that warm alto voice. "Look up, Di, look."

Diamond pushes her head up, and Pippin's eyes are open now, wide and dark as fields at twilight, just before they go unseeing, just before he peaks with a cry, all over Merry's hand. Estella and Merry growl together, and Diamond hears whimpers and realizes they're hers. And Pippin, the sight of him shaking with pleasure, and his bright soft smile as his head lolls on Merry's shoulder and Merry raises his hand to Pippin's lips... Diamond doubly knows his peaks now, seeing with her eyes what she's felt with her body.

And she can see that his taut arms have gone unstrung, as he laughs because he can't shape his voice to words yet. Merry must feel it; with a final few kisses he lifts his mouth from Pippin's neck to rasp, his own voice rough and reedy, "Our Pip needs a kiss, Di."

Estella rubs her palms across Diamond's nipples to make her tremble, and pulls her hands away to lightly push her shoulders. Diamond's not sure her shaking thighs will bear her even the length of the bed, but she lurches forward, away from Stel's warmth, towards the lads. Pippin half-falls into her arms, mouth hot and slick and the taste of his own seed off his own mouth makes her moan into it. Her wits feel as melted and fluid as wax in all this heat.

Pippin's arms drape round Diamond's shoulders, his hands tangle in her hair, so it's Merry's arm round her waist that pulls her flush with Pippin, tight enough to feel Merry moving again within him, chasing his own peak. Estella laughs, or maybe sighs, and presses to Diamond's back again, chin propped on Diamond's shoulder as Merry leans in to kiss her. Diamond's pinned now, between Pippin's flat hard chest and Estella's roundednesses; she couldn't move if she wished, not that she'd ever be anyplace but here, as Estella's clever wicked hand slides up between her wet thighs to part her and stroke her till her eyes roll back.

Diamond moans into Pippin's mouth and Merry into Estella's; Pippin lays his arm over Merry's, pulling Estella against Diamond as he and Stel hum encouragingly. Diamond is enwrapped in love and damp-skinned heat, as Estella strokes her and Pippin kisses her and Merry moves them all. As Merry groans climactically in her ear and distant lights flicker behind her eyes, Diamond feels her peak surge within her, and her last thought in words before joy floods her mind is that she'll happily never be anything but so warm.


End file.
